Playing Favourites
by Tsukiyono Omi
Summary: Short. Sweet. Sexy. All the kittens play well with each other, but Omi has a favourite. (AxO)


Title: Playing Favourites

Author: Omichan (freesia_kitten@otakumail.com)

Rating: R…erm…very very hard R. ^^;

Warnings: Yaoi! Yaoi sex! XD

Spoilers: Noffin 

Archive: Where ever, so long as you tell me.

Disclaimers: I don't even own  myself…

Deft fingers skittered across his chest in a dance that promised ever more. This one was his favourite. Not the bouncy, almost child-like exuberance of the first, or the smooth seduction of the second. This was the slow caress of the experienced yet nervous; the gentle touch of not just lust, but of affection and are. Even-dare he think it?-of love. 

They had all been with the others at one point or another, but he knew that the other two preferred each other to the others. No problem for him; he himself was rather entranced with a certain redhead.

The fingers journeyed lower to caress his through the thin sheet the covered his lower half. None of them wore pajamas anymore; it had become rather unnecessary. With four young men at their sexual peaks within close proximity of each other, it was inevitable that they would eventually turn to each other for the more base needs of life. It was the worst just after a mission, when the blood was pumping rapidly, and adrenaline was high. At first he had assumed that it was just over-active teenaged hormones, but when he noticed the tell-tale bulge his first teammate had so vainly tried to coved with a shirt about his waist…

He arched into the touch, pulling away the sheet as warm lips captured his own. A small whimper escaped his lips as he allowed himself to be touched, "Aya-kun, onegai…" a hand trembling with need and excitement found its way into the drawer of a small bedside table and rummaged around until it produced a small vial of pink-clear liquid. Not trusting himself enough not to spill it, he thrust the bottle in the general direction of Aya's hand.

The sweet pressure left him to cool in the night air as the bottle was gently taken from his fingers. The familiar scent of rose filled the room, and he whimpered softly as a finger, then two and three search out and penetrate his hidden entrance. It was not longer quick and perfunctory with Aya; together with the other two, he had taught the redhead how to take his time and make it more than pleasurable for both involved, rather than a simple outlet for stress, fear, and sexual frustration. And in return, Aya had given the youngest of them more than just a friend and a bed partner.

Not that either of them would ever say it out loud, Omi thought as the redhead stretched and prepared him. Those three words simply did not exist together within Aya's vocabulary. And Omi…well, why risk something so lovely with the vocalization of something they both already knew? Omi watched as, after he had been properly stretched, Aya shed his clothes in that careful, precise manner that only Aya could do. He smiled to himself; only Aya could be so beautifully graceful while removing such a terribly ugly orange sweater and painted-on black jeans.

Omi accepted the man into his bed with open arms and willing enthusiasm, "Aya-kun, hayaku yo!" He was a firm believer that, while patience was a virtue, virtue and morals had no place in bed. The redhead smirked above him, the closest to a smile that he could manage, as he eased himself into the boy's body, pulling a gasp from both their lips. The mission had been particularly grueling tonight, and neither of them had must patience for much more than a quick release. 

Omi wrapped his legs securely around the pale, slender waist and lost himself in the depths of his lover's plum gaze as they quickly established the familiar frantic but unhurried rhythm. This…this was what he'd been wanting. Not just sex, but the comfortable, familiar touch of his unspoken beloved. He lost himself to the rhythm, aware only vaguely of the lips pressing to his, the sighs and whimpers escaping his own throat, or even the slender hand that wrapped around his length. Omi's world fell away until it was only the two of them, moving and pulsing together in a sea of shadows and lights. 

Minutes passed, eternities, as they moved together until he could no longer take the stimulation from both ends. With a tightening of his muscles and an unintentional bite to Aya's lip that brought forth a splash of hot blood he fell from the upward spiral that he had so obligingly been riding. His vision swam greyly in and out as he struggled to regain full consciousness. The fullness that he always felt afterwards was completed with the warm splash inside that held proof of Aya's completion.

A slightly shaking hand fumbled for the towel he kept by the bedside to wipe them both down as Aya reluctantly pulled out and rolled away. Small fingers cleaned them both expertly before tossing the towel to the floor. "Ne, Aya-kun?" he slid one arm across the pale chest, hugging the older man to himself.

"Hnn?"

"Hmm…nandemo nai." He planted a kiss on one pale cheek. Why possibly risk something so perfect? "Oyasumi, boku no Aya-kun."

Owari

v.1.0: 9.24.01

v.2.0: 9.27.02

Eep! I wrote a lemon again! ::blush:: It's not my first, won't be my last...but it still kinda makes me squeamish. ^^; I can read 'em, I can talk about 'em…I just can't write 'em. Not well, anyway. ^^: 


End file.
